


the seasons change and i start to love you

by tuesdaysinoctober



Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Five Years Later, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Post-War, Seven Years Later, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: Katara falls in love with Zuko over the years
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143167
Kudos: 48
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	the seasons change and i start to love you

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I can't read post war but I have no problem writing it? anyway 
> 
> i hope this makes sense and that the characterization is consistent bc normally i write oneshots in one day and not over the course of three days
> 
> not betaed so lmk if you see an error or smth
> 
> this was for the zkff prompt "autumn"

The seasons do not allow this time called autumn. 

They follow each other one after the next in rapid succession. 

It is tiring and Katara wishes that it would all slow down. 

As the ambassador to the Fire Nation from the Southern Water Tribe, she must attend, because Sokka, as the other ambassador, often does not. He’s too busy with Suki, “fostering Earth Kingdom relationships.” He doesn’t like the heat, as he often complains. When Katara points out the Earth Kingdom weather can be just as hot as the Fire Nation, her brother changes the subject. 

That’s another thing. The Fire Nation doesn’t quite know seasons yet. The country is learning, but it’s taken a while and Katara doesn’t know the forecasts until she arrives. Packing is a bit of a hassle. 

At least she gets to see Zuko. 

He slowly grew into his role as Fire Lord. 

Stopped walking so sheepishly, started lifting his head defiantly when his advisors suggested something that goes against his plans. She likes this Zuko. She wonders, though, where the other one, the one she knew during the war, has gone. 

Iroh invites her to tea one day, and asks her what is wrong. 

Katara has difficulty phrasing the question, but Iroh seems to understand her point. 

“He’s still there, Lady Katara,” he says, patting her hand. “You just have to look.” 

She returns to the Southern Water Tribe before she can talk to Zuko again, before she can “look” in Iroh’s words. She’ll be back before long. There are always negotiations to be held. 

But Zuko surprises her, coming to the South when she doesn’t expect it. There weren’t any meetings scheduled. Aang and Toph had flown in for a visit the day before, also odd, but Katara hadn’t thought anything of it. Aang was prone to unexpected visits, a habit that Appa contributed to, but Toph didn’t usually come. Sokka and Suki were already home, splitting their time between Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe. 

“Happy birthday, Katara!” 

She looks up from the scroll she was pouring over and sees her friends in the middle of her home all bearing gifts. 

“It’s not my birthday,” she says with a small laugh. 

“Yeah, it is, Katara,” Sokka says, frowning. “You-- you didn’t forget your own birthday, did you?” 

“It’s not my birthday,” she repeats. 

Toph snorts. “Guys, she’s not lying.” 

“It’s not until a week from now,” Katara says. 

“That’s what you said last week, Katara,” Suki says gently. 

Zuko had hung back, a small smile on his face, but he comes forward now. 

“Happy birthday, Katara,” he says, handing her a journal. 

“I don’t need a journal, Zuko,” she says, taking it from him. 

“Open it.” 

She does, seeing pressed flowers in the pages.

“I remembered you liked the fire lilies,” he says quickly. “When you were last in Caldera. And the gardens. In general. You know.” 

And there’s _Zuko_ , not the Fire Lord. 

She starts to thank him, but Sokka cuts in with, “Open my present!” and all of a sudden, gifts are being thrust at her. 

Katara opens them with a smile, but it’s Zuko’s gift that lingers in her mind, that he remembered she liked the fire lilies. 

He leaves in time, they all do. It’s inevitable. 

Zuko offers, though, to have their next political meeting at the South Pole. 

“Give some and take some,” he says. 

“I’d love that, Zuko,” she replies. 

When she sees him next, he’s sullen, quiet, but not his normal quiet. Zuko is angry. 

“Are you okay?” she asks, pulling him aside after he snaps at one of his advisors, with more force than Katara thought necessary. 

“I’m fine,” he says, holding one hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. 

“Zuko, you’re a terrible liar.” 

“So I’ve been told.” He sighs heavily before running a hand through his hair which distracts Katara momentarily. It shouldn’t, but it does. 

“They’re pushing for an alliance,” he says finally. 

“There’s already an alliance.”

“Not a marriage one.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Me?”

“Maybe.”

“And how would you feel about that?”

“Frankly, Katara, I’m twenty one. I don’t think I should be getting married any time soon,” he says.

“No, of course,” she agrees. “Did they-- did they just say this?” 

Zuko nods. “Right before we left. They thought we could, uh, foster our relationship over trade negotiations.” 

“Boring,” Katara says with a laugh. “Besides, we’ve known each other for five years, right? We have a relationship.” 

Zuko nods before clearing his throat. 

“How have you been?” he asks awkwardly. 

And there’s _Zuko_ , not the Fire Lord. 

“I’ve been alright,” she says with a laugh. “I wish I could travel more sometimes.” 

“Do you get bored down here?” 

“It’s hard not to,” Katara says with a laugh. “I think sometimes there’s only so many things you can do in a day. But I love it here, don’t get me wrong. It’s where Dad is and Gran-Gran and sometimes Sokka and Suki. It’s family.” 

“You’re always welcome in the Fire Nation,” Zuko says with a small smile. 

“Thank you, Zuko.” And for a moment, just a moment, she is truly taken back to five years ago and the words _Thank you, Katara_ , ring in her head. 

The next time she arrives in the Fire Nation is after a long two months of travelling the Earth Kingdom, helping with disaster relief. 

She is called Ambassador Katara there, a welcome change from Sokka's eternally exasperated older brother shout of, "Ka- _tar_ -a!"

In Caldera, she doesn’t meet with Zuko over dinner, like she usually does. Instead she walks in on a meeting with his advisors, ready to review the transcripts from her last visit. The room is no longer empty, like it was last time she was in the Fire Nation

“We have the budget for it!” Zuko says, throwing his hands up. 

“Sir, we simply shouldn’t spend on the Earth Kingdom. The money should be put into the reserve accounts.” 

Zuko huffs and turns toward the door, where Katara had been standing, doing her best to keep her face impassive. 

“Master Katara!” Zuko says, relief in his voice. 

“Lady,” one of his advisors mumbles. 

“What?” he says with a frown. 

“Lady Katara,” the advisor corrects. 

“I knew her as Master,” Zuko says with a frown. “Nevertheless, I know she agrees with me on this.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know enough to voice an opinion,” Katara says, smiling at him. 

“We came in under-budget on our yearly spending,” Zuko explains. “I think we should put it toward the disaster relief for the Earth Kingdom. My advisors think otherwise.” 

“If anything were to happen--” one of his advisors starts to say, but Katara holds up a hand. 

“Why don’t you split the money? It doesn’t matter which way; that’s for you to decide, but this way both of you get what you want.” 

Zuko nods before turning back to his advisor. 

“Will this work for you?” he asks. 

“I suppose,” the advisor says slowly. “Thank you for your input, Lady Katara.” 

“It was my pleasure,” she says as the advisors filter out of the room and Zuko sits on a chair. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that,” he says. Katara crosses the room, sitting across from him. 

“Too busy arguing, I suppose.” 

“Is that so bad?” 

“Not always.” 

“I apologize for dragging you into it. I know you don’t have any formal meetings until tomorrow.” 

“It’s fine, Zuko.” 

“How was disaster relief?” he asks, the second she says, “How have you been?” 

Zuko chuckles.

“You first,” she says. 

“I’m good,” he replies. 

“That’s not an answer!” she says indignantly. 

“I guess not,” he says. 

“Come _on_ ,” she says, leaning over and poking his arm. 

“Alright, alright. A little lonely, I guess, what with Suki gone and Ty Lee taking Azula on vacation.” 

“What about Iroh?” 

“He just left,” Zuko says. “He’s going to Omashu.” 

“So it’s just me?” 

“Yes.” 

Mai goes unspoken between them. 

“How long are you staying?” he asks. 

“Two months. I think. Maybe longer, but we’ll see.” 

“In time for the winter solstice.” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you going to wear a mask?” 

“What?” 

Zuko explains the tradition of wearing masks after the sun goes down, to blend among the dark spirits that prowl the land. 

“What mask do you usually wear?” Katara asks, stretching back in her chair. Her journey wasn’t terribly long, but travelling continuously is more tiring than it was when she was younger. 

“A dragon,” he says. “Although one year I was a turtle duck.” 

“A turtle duck!” Katara exclaims. “That’s so cute!” 

“I was _five_ ,” Zuko says, embarrassed. 

And there’s _Zuko_ , not the Fire Lord. 

Zuko is the one who is blushing at her and Zuko is the one who admits that he kept the mask from when he was a child and Zuko is the one who takes her up to his room to show her. 

“It’s in my closet,” he says, leaving her to gaze around the room, having never been inside before. 

There are jasmine flowers and fire lilies spread about the room, and a bed that’s big enough for three people, yet only sleeps one. A desk, surprisingly messy, scattered with ink and parchment. A collection of shelves, some holding scrolls, others holding trinkets. 

“Here,” Zuko says with a wry smile, coming back. “The turtle duck mask.” 

“This is adorable,” Katara says, taking it. “I can see little Zuko scampering around in it.” 

“Yes, well,” Zuko says with a shrug. “Turtle ducks are one of my favorites. But as I got older, I preferred dragons.” 

“And then you met some.” 

“Yeah.” He smiles faintly, like he had forgotten about meeting Ran and Shaw. “I haven’t thought about that in ages.” 

“Too caught up in everything.” 

“Yes!” Zuko says, stepping toward her. “Yes, exactly. It-- it was all so fast, you know? I wasn’t even seventeen when I took the throne and then I didn’t have enough _time_.” 

“Thrown into responsibility too young,” Katara supplies. She knows this road. She’s walked it before. 

“I can’t imagine any other way, what would’ve happened if I didn’t take the throne, if Iroh had or the Agni Kai went wrong.” 

She hasn’t heard Zuko talk this much in so long, meaning that it’s been building up, he’s been stewing on this for a while. 

She may not see him regularly but she is still his friend. 

Two months passes slowly as autumn (is it truly autumn, though?) slides into winter and as more trade negotiations, more budget approvals, more stilted language start to take place, more time with Zuko also slips in somewhere. 

Laughing over the face one of his advisors made at a suggestion, reading over agreements, writing letters to family. She does it all with him and learns him over again, learns the Zuko and the Fire Lord and learns to like both of them as one entity, not separately, as she had been doing before. 

Her second to last day in the Fire Nation is the Winter Solstice festival, where Zuko presents her with a polar bear dog mask and where they dance, laughing and swaying. Zuko is a surprisingly good dancer, which he claims is from years of attending festivals and the like. 

Katara feels something in her chest when he pulls her close, feels something in her stomach when he smiles at her and he kisses her goodnight, even if it is just a kiss on a cheek, but it makes her want more, why does she want more, why does Zuko make her feel this way, he’s just a friend, just a friend, just a friend.

The next day, she eats breakfast with him and Iroh comes in, returned from Omashu with a smile on his face. 

“Lady Katara! Have you enjoyed your visit?” he asks, sitting on Zuko’s left. Katara shoots Zuko a small smile --which he returns-- before answering Iroh. 

“I did enjoy it very much, thank you.” 

“A shame you could not stay longer.” 

“I believe I will always return to the Southern Water Tribe eventually.” 

“About that,” Iroh says, clearing his throat. Zuko coughs and Katara looks around the room to notice that his advisors have slowly filtered in. 

“Uncle, no,” Zuko says. 

“Nephew--” 

“I’m sure whatever your uncle has to say can’t be that bad,” Katara says lightly but she feels the tension that’s vibrating through the room, the tension held by a thread so thin it could snap at any moment. 

“Lady Katara, we have been considering a proposal, involving you, for a little while now and we must ask you about it before you go,” Iroh says. 

Zuko’s face goes pale. 

“A marriage alliance,” Iroh continues. “Between you and my nephew. We believe it would cement the nations’ alliance and as you are already friends, we hope that the idea is not so uncomfortable.” 

He starts to go on, more in depth, but Katara holds up a hand. 

“May I take a minute?” she asks. 

“Yes, of course.” Zuko cuts over Iroh. “Take whatever time you need.” 

She leaves the room and paces the hallway, for how long, she doesn’t know. 

Zuko had brought up this idea before, it is not new in any way, but he hadn’t wanted to get married at the time. Is he protesting because he doesn’t want to get married to her? Is she the problem? Does she even want to get married? Marriage to Zuko? 

Footsteps come up behind her and she turns to see Zuko. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” he says, the words rushing out of him. “It’s your choice, Katara.” 

She nods, pressing a hand to her lips. 

“Hey. Katara. I’m serious. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I won’t let them force you into anything.” 

She looks down, hand still to her lips. 

"You don't have to leave your home if you don't want. You don't have to make the Fire Nation your home if you don't want. It's all up to you." 

She still doesn't respond. 

“Katara?” His voice is less rushed now, less intense, more worried. 

“Would it be so bad?” she asks, meeting his eyes. “Would it be so terrible?” 

“It’s not about me.” 

“Well, then think!” she cries. “Think about it! Would marriage to me be so awful?” 

He looks away. 

“Tell me, Zuko,” she says. “Tell me. Answer the question. Because I think I could love you, that I already _do_ love you sometimes."

“I don’t want you tied down to me,” he says quietly. 

She stares at him for a minute before throwing her hands up. 

“I can keep my independence,” she says slowly. “Tied down to you? For the nations? Seems like a decent reason. We are two separate people. Marriage does not change that as long as both of them keep their heads. You’re so worried about me, Zuko, that you refuse to look at the bigger picture.” 

For two years, she does not return to the Fire Nation. She sends Sokka in her place and spends a year in the Northern Water Tribe, dismantling their old views and adjusting their legislature. It’s difficult work (she finds that men aren’t accustomed to change) but rewarding and that’s why she keeps going, wakes up everyday, ready for another fight. 

Sokka’s letters to her include descriptions of Zuko ( _he doesn’t smile so much, he’s grumpy, he snapped at Iroh today, he never snaps at Iroh. Maybe you should write to him, sis_ ) but Katara still hasn’t told Sokka that her only correspondence with Zuko is over politics, not like it used to be, when he would tell her about Iroh’s new tea creation or Ty Lee’s progress with Azula’s healing. 

And then Sokka proposes to Suki and the wedding planning starts to take place and Katara is forced to come to the Fire Nation for the planning, as Suki is still the head of the Kyoshi Warriors and they are still the protectors of the Fire Lord. 

She avoids Zuko at all costs, not a problem, as he seems to be avoiding her. 

Until the day when Suki sends her to get some silk in the east wing of the palace and she runs into Zuko, who was given the same mission. 

“Lady Katara,” he says with a slight bow. 

“Fire Lord Zuko,” she returns, copying him. 

“I trust your journey was safe?” 

“Yes, it was.” 

“And your time in the Northern Water Tribe?” 

“Tiring, but rewarding.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Silence as they ruffle through the silk storage, looking for the specific spool Suki asked for. 

“They’ll probably bring it up again,” he says after a bit. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“Whatever you want to say.” 

Katara turns toward him, her arms crossed. 

“Zuko, you are correct in knowing that this is my choice, but it’s difficult to make one when my friend of seven years refuses to tell me his opinion of the matter and instead keeps insisting he won’t make me do anything I don’t want to do.” 

Silence again. 

“I found it,” Katara says, holding up a spool. She starts to leave the room but Zuko catches her free hand. 

“You said you loved me last time.” 

“I said that I could love you and sometimes I think I already do.” 

“When?” 

“When what?” 

“When do you think you love me?” 

Katara pauses, thinking. 

“When you start to talk about Iroh’s passion for tea. When you keep pushing for laws that your advisors push against. When you gave me the polar bear mask and we danced the whole night. When you smile in halves because you can’t openly laugh at something. When you gave me the pressed flowers on my birthday because you remembered I liked them.” 

“I think I love you sometimes, too.” 

She won’t kiss him then, it doesn’t feel right, but when her arms wrap around his neck and his arms tighten around her waist, she thinks it feels right.

They get married a year after Sokka and Suki do and the wedding is a quiet affair. The nations know, of course, the news is spread far and wide, but that was part of the agreement that they drafted. They would get married on their own terms, not Zuko’s advisors, not Iroh’s, their own. 

Their own terms included a small wedding, a month off of work for Zuko, and for the wedding to take place in the South Pole. 

It is during that month that when Katara kisses Zuko, it _does_ feel right, and maybe nothing else, nobody else will feel this right. 

After Izumi is born, Zuko starts pushing for time to be spent in the Southern Water Tribe. 

His advisors push back, stating the heir to the throne must grow up in the Fire Nation. 

Katara says to leave it, they can figure it out later, come look at our daughter, Zuko.

After Kya is born, Katara joins Zuko’s fight. 

“I will not let my daughters forget where they come from,” she says. 

Kai being born is what pushes her over the edge. 

“I am not suggesting that we move to the Southern Water Tribe permanently,” Katara says, standing at the head of the table. Zuko sits next to her. 

“I’m about to,” he mutters. 

“My dear, please,” she says, but she lets a smile slip onto her face. 

“I am simply suggesting that my family splits time between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. My children deserve to find out about both of their cultures and you are denying them this.” 

In the end, the agreement is that they will spend a year in the Southern Water Tribe and year in the Fire Nation, alternating years. 

The advisors try to protest, “Who will rule the nation, my lord?”, but Zuko points out that Iroh is perfectly suited to rule in his proxy. 

They leave in autumn. 

“But who will attend the winter solstice festival?” one of his advisors cries. 

“My uncle and sister are perfectly able to attend in my place,” Zuko replies, before turning his attention to Izumi, who’s waving around a fan. 

“Where did you get that?” he asks and Suki comes running. 

“I left it around, that’s my bad,” she says, and Katara, watching from the side, laughs. 

“Give Auntie Suki her fan back,” Katara calls and Izumi pouts, but holds the fan out. Suki takes it with a laugh. 

“One day, Izumi,” she says, before taking off in the opposite direction. 

And this continues year after year, even after the children grow up, even after Zuko and Katara age and their children start to protest. 

But this is what Katara prefers. She is with Zuko and he is with her and there is no other way to their life. 

They both die in the two weeks the Fire Nation considers autumn, a year apart from each other, with two graves in two nations. 

The nations know the names of Fire Lord Zuko and Master, Ambassador, Lady Katara for a millennia after.


End file.
